Secrets Unspoken
by BlessedMay
Summary: Her mouth opened to utter the words, but his finger met her lips and he shook his head. The message was received. Some secrets, are better left unspoken. AU.


A/N: I'm not sure where this came from. I was actually planning on writing a Kag/Kouga one shot, and when I opened up my word program, this popped out instead. I really like this one strangely enough... hm. I hope you enjoy it as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, but knowing my luck, it's already been used and I'm just a copycat. shrug

Um, this fic is set in a way different universe. Like seriously AU. Just letting you know...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango wanted to cry.

She wasn't normally a weepy person. Oh no! Normally she was the steadfast rock that her friend Kagome could lean on when she was upset. She was the kick ass, 'I'm gonna take you down if you look at me wrong,' best friend that everyone could rely on. However, right now, she did not feel like her usual self. Rather, she felt as if her the weight on her shoulders would pull her down until she crumpled to the floor.

As she watched her fellow school mates dance like there was no tomorrow and vaguely listened to Kagome's ranting about Inuyasha and his cheating ways, she sighed to herself and tried to ignore the tightening in her chest and the choke she felt in her throat. The school year had been so stressful on Sango. It was her senior year and she had done her best to insure some amazing grades would be on her report card. She had also been dealing with a heavy work load at her part time job to support her and her brother Kohaku. All this combined with the simple stress of having a friend who couldn't seem to get over a guy who would continuously break her heart was quickly cracking Sango's impenetrable shield.

Deep, brown eyes turned to her oblivious friend. Kagome was still ranting, but she had slowed down now, having almost finished her 'tragic tale.' The raven haired teenager took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She patiently waited for her best friend to finish before opening her mouth to speak.

"Kagome, I love you, but please.." she paused to stare into her friends blue eyes, "shut up." Ocean eyes went wide with shock. Dare Kagome believe that her best friend had stepped out of character to tell her to 'shut up?' Absolutely.

"S-Sango! W-what?" The beautiful yet naive teenager stared at her friend in a stunned silence. Sango merely shrugged and walked away while whispering back to Kagome.

"I feel like dancing tonight."

With those few, simple words spoken, Sango slipped into the thick crowd of numerous students. Some one had spiked the punch bowl a while back (a likely culprit being Kouga and his cohorts was Sango's best guess), and the teenagers were dancing with abandon; completely oblivious to the teacher's wide eyed stares and sad attempts at reigning in the group. The dark haired woman began to dance as well, giving in to her wilder side so that she could escape from her inhibitations for once in her ordered life.

Bodies pulsed against her own as she felt the beat pound through her body. It's rythmic throb lulled Sango into an unusual state. Her mind was blank, for once hushed when put against the urges of her body. Her heart still felt the ache of a stressful year, but it had turned to a dull feeling, no longer important. And her body; it felt such freedom now. Inhibitations tossed to the wind, she gave in and danced like she had never danced before.

It seemed like moments, when it had truly been hours, when suddenly the dj was calling for the last slow dance. The dedication for the seniors was a tradition and Sango truly dreaded it. The dance floor began to clear except for the seniors and their dance partners and the sway of their bodies left the slim woman confused, and for once, lonely. She barely registered the whispers of the couples around her before hands gripped her and pulled her close to a warm body.

Her brown eyes looked up and gazed into her best friend Miroku's almost bottom-less blue eyes. Their color was so deep and thick that they almost appeared black. Tonight however, they shined a brilliant blue for Sango, and she treasured the moment.

"Sango." He whispered her name like he never wanted it to leave his lips. There was something in his eyes that spoke to her, but the words were so foreign she could only give a quiet gasp.

"Why?" She whispered back, needing to know why he was here. Why he held her, why his eyes held so much promise for something she couldn't understand.

A small smile graced his face as he slowly swayed with her to the music. He shook his head just barely, almost imperceptible to the the naked eye. With his motions, Sango gave up on trying to figure out what he was trying to say, and laid her head on his shoulder.

She wondered to herself why he was behaving. She was waiting for the moment where he revealed his true self to her, waiting to feel his hands slip to places they weren't supposed to go so she could smack him. But surprisingly, the moment never came. Feeling relaxed in his comforting embrace, she closed her chocolate eyes, and let herself be vulnerable in his arms.

The song was nearing the end, she knew it in her heart. She slowly lifted her head, needing to peer into Miroku's blue eyes before the magic of the moment was left and forgotten. He looked down at her, a questioning glimmer in his eyes. She gave a small smile, and before she could register what she was doing, her lips met his in a soft touch.

The kiss was gentle, chaste; but the meaning behind it was so intense that she could hardly bear to pull her lips away. A slow flush filled her cheeks at her boldness, but Miroku merely smiled before leaning back forward to catch her lips once again. This kiss was just as tender and meaningful as the first, but the depth to it pulled at Sango's heart strings until she felt as though she was utterly at his mercy. And she knew, deep down, that she truly was in love.

The song came to a stop slowly, but Miroku and Sango remained in eachother's embrace. The moment forever etched onto their hearts. She distantly heard someone calling her name, but all she could feel and understand was her blue eyed love, and the desperate need to let him know how she felt. Her mouth opened to utter the words, but his finger met her lips and he shook his head. The message was receieved. Some secrets, are better left unspoken.


End file.
